


When Fire meets Fate..There is no escape.

by LeoLyn17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst as I'm reeling from Avengers Endgame, F/M, Steve/Nat relationship if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLyn17/pseuds/LeoLyn17
Summary: What if Steve already knew what Natasha was going to do..??





	When Fire meets Fate..There is no escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a hell of a year waiting for Endgame....after the way they left us at the end of Infinity war.  
> I was sooooo hoping that these two beautiful characters and their story arcs would get together (apologies if you haven't seen Endgame yet..though..wait what are you doing here then..go..watch the movie first ;)).
> 
> I'm sincerely hoping (and praying to all the powers that be) that somehow in the future they will find a way back.. (There really isn't any reason why they shouldn't).  
> In the meanwhile..this is my way of venting the storm of feelings these characters have left within me.
> 
> Thanks for reading..even glancing. Constructive criticism welcome. Any and all mistakes are mine.  
> None of these characters belong to me..They belong to the MCU (unfortunately..sigh).

He looks over the flowing water..surrounded by the rest of the Avengers..They have just returned with the Infinity stones..with the exception of Natasha..The Soul stone is here but she isn't. And she’d known this was going to happen. It takes all his effort to keep his grief contained and remain level headed.."You have to be strong for them Steve.." her voice reverberates in his head.

He can hear them arguing about bringing her back..he lets their voices wash over him as he recalls the events of the previous day..when she cornered him after their respective workouts. He had never seen her look more serious. Even when it looked like the world was about to end (literally), she always had a quip..a smile..a smirk….something to lighten the moment..but not then.

She tilts her head..indicating going outside..away from prying ears is what he surmised..and instantly his guard goes up.  
She bites her lip…looking down..he gives her the space…waiting for her to start..She took a deep breath..and focussed her laser sharp gaze on him.

“I have a favour to ask of you..”

“Anything..whats on your mind?” He runs through the possibilities of what she could ask him for..

“I need you to take care of them for me, Steve..” indicating the others back inside.

“Of course..but..what..why?” Confusion mars his tone and expression..This is a given..why does she feel she has to ask..?!

“You have to take care of them If I don’t come back..” her voice trails off…

And there it is…Steve immediately straightens his spine and rushes to assure the one person he has had to reassure the least..The Black Widow has never let her emotions get in the way…she compartmentalises..keeps her target in sight at all times and Gets The Job Done. Always!

“You will..we will..”..His thoughts are spinning..What could have her questioning her return??

Her eyes meet his..and he catches glimpses of cracks in her armour..Vulnerability..something she has never let anyone see..His heart bleeds for this gorgeous woman who feels she has to remain strong all the damn time..

“Tell me..Nat..whats really bothering you?..You don't have to shoulder it all..I’m..We're..here for you..Why do you think you won't return? ”

Natasha steadies her gaze..breathes out.. and replies evenly..without emotion..”Gamora didn't come back, Steve..We all heard the story from Tony and Nebula..When Thanos returned to Titan he had the Soul stone but no Gamora…I didn't question it then..didn’t want to in front of Clint and Tony”.

Steve’s eyes widen..as the implications of what she says washes over him..

“No..we have to discuss this..as a team....let me call Tony..Bruce..there must be something we can all do..something…It can’t end with you being gone..We will figure this out together..” He instinctively take a few steps back and looks towards the room where the others are.

Her eyes have gentled..”I have been going over it repeatedly in my head Steve..There is no other way..a soul for a soul..And before you say anything else..There is no one else who can do this. So don't even try changing the combination of people..You have to be in NewYork..You, Tony, Bruce and Scott. Thor and Rocket are going to Asgard…Rhodey and Nebula have go to Morag…That leaves me and Clint..I have red in my ledger..it has to be wiped..This is best way. This is the only way".

Her eyes have caught fire now...her voice is impassioned..And he’s unable to look away....even while his mind is protesting loudly.

“I will not let Clint make the sacrifice..not when I can do it..and make sure he gets Laura, Lila, Coop and Nate back..”

A stray tear makes its way down her cheek..she is completely unaware but Steve desperately wants to wipe it away..to take her in his arms....keep her safe..protect her from all thats to come..and tell her every things going to be alright..All in good time..But first he must talk her out of this madness, he decides.

So they go round and round..on reasons why she should be the one to go..why he should be the one..how to get the rest of them team involved in this decision..how they shouldn’t…this reason..now that one..he tries just about everything he can to get her budge..but she’s adamant…And like a rock! His head and heart feel like shredded ribbons..His emotions are all over the place..

Her eyes..her face.. her whole body is aglow as she explains yet again, what it will mean to each and everyone when they have the stone back…When they put it into the Gauntlet Tony has designed and save the world.  
Is it any wonder then, that she has carved a place in his heart..where up until now, he thought there was place only for one other?? But he hasn't actually told her..he has shown her..and looking back, he feels she has shown him in her own fashion..but neither of them have actually said the words. It never felt like the right time..Now, they have run out of time!

His heart feels like its been rubbed raw with emotion..she is the centre that holds them, the whole team..her loyalty runs so deep..Did the others even know, he wonders? Even as she speaks of her sacrifice, she’s outlining a future for them all..One without her!

“You can have that life Steve..the one Tony has now..” His eyes snap back to her at that..Steve looks incredulous..and his lips move as if to say something..Natasha closes the gap between them..places her fingers over his mouth effectively silencing him..His look of intense longing is met with one of understanding.

“Steve…don’t…just..don’t..I know what you’re going to say…It doesn't have to be said.. I know it..and thats enough..I had nothing and no one before this..And now..look at how much things have changed..Clint found me...I had a team which had my six...and I met you..”

Slowly but surely she has ensured that the gap between them has all but disappeared..

“When I let Clint find me I was ready to die..I was barely existing…I gave him every opportunity to end my existence but he didn’t.. Not only did he let me live, but by bringing me to S.H.I.E.L.D, he made sure I became a part of a family. For that alone, I owe him many lifetimes over…Then I met you..”

Her voice has taken on an urgent quality..moving faster and quieter at the same time…and he’s transported to the memories she’s lost in, as well..Her fingers caress his face as if to memorise every plane, dip and angle of his features. 

“I have lived, in every moment we have spent together…even when we lost our friends these past 5 years..We have grieved and laughed together..Its so much more than I ever expected to have...I don't regret a single minute of it. Thats why I’m asking this of you Steve..thats why I’m explaining myself to you..There is no one else who can handle the fallout like we can..No one else who needs to..I need your word Steve, that this conversation will stay between us..And that..you’ll take care of the others..Promise me”

“Natasha..”..he tries to interrupt..But she continues on as if she hasn’t heard him..”You need to make sure Tony doesn’t drown himself in scotch..Bruce doesn’t give in to his Hulk tendencies..and Clint doesn’t take it out on the whole world..Again…Make sure Sam a purpose Steve..plus..you’ll have James back with you”  
Her eyes have sheen of tears on them..even as her voice tries to sound cheerful but breaks on the last word...But YOU wont be here, he wants to shout... He interrupts her again..”Natasha..” She doesn’t give him the chance to finish..edges even closer…and plants a chaste kiss on his lips..  
She pulls back and gives him a smile that actually reaches her eyes ”You have to live Steve..really live..No looking back..only forward..We have what we have when we have it” Without a word, he bridges the gap this time and kisses her hard..holding her tight..wishing desperately that they could stay in this bubble of their making forever.

When they come up for air..their foreheads together..his tears mingling with hers..his hands on her face..her hands on his..she lifts her eyes to his..her eyes have all the softness of diamonds now, in spite of the flowing tears..”Promise me Steve…” 

Night has fallen while they have been "talking"..and she hasn’t given an inch. If anything her arguments have grown stronger..more persuasive.. They are lying down beside each other..as they have done many times in the past.while on the run…Only this time..there isn't any more time left and they actually have a life - altering decision to make.

Pain lances through him as the realisation dawns on him..She is going to do this no matter what…With or without his acceptance..She is going to do this..She is just letting him see her reasoning..experience her regard for him without ever feeling the burden of it. She has always been a force of nature..determination like fire, pliable like water and sharp like freezing winds..like a typhoon..or a thunderstorm that could soothe or destroy depending on the occasion…She was never meant to be under anyone’s control..What ever made him think he could exert any on her?? 

“Steve….I really need your word on this”..Her voice urges him again…more firmly..She is relentless..even as she is patient..giving him time to make his peace with it..How had he managed to get lucky enough to be cared for by not one or two but three beautiful women, all with iron wills??  
Her head now rests on his chest feeling his heartbeat..she strokes his beard gently..while his fingers trace her arms..the length of her spine..She grips his fingers tight..conveying what she feels..there are no need for the words anymore..she has been his friend and partner in truest sense of the words..

What else is there left to be said..except.. “I give you my word..Nat” His eyes close..tears escaping..he knows what she’s going to do..he can't share it with anyone else..And tomorrow when they all return..she won’t come home..His heart feels like its been wrung out and Its all he can do to bite down and keep his rage filled emotions from spilling over....He keeps a tight hold on her...and she on him..He turns to her...blue eyes on green.

A myriad of expressions ripple over her features as it settles on one of someone whose burdens have been eased. Her expression is one of serenity…He just manages to catch what she says before her eyes close.

“Whatever it takes….My Love”.


End file.
